Just a Withered Rose
by shippingluvar13
Summary: While traveling with Drew in Johto, both have feelings for each other. But with a overprotective dad and critical friends, will this love blossom or die like Drew's roses. Soon both of them will learn that love conquers all but takes time.


Hey shippingluvar13 here! This is my very first fic so I am VERY excited. Sorry if it is really bad. I can't help it. Be looking out for some oneshots soon and more of this fic!

"Finally home!" I cried plopping down on my bed. I looked around. Mom had changed my bedroom around. Rose theme, not bad. Rose curtains, bed spread, etc. It's always nice to come home to a newly decorated room.

"Why do I like roses so much?" I asked myself aloud twirling my chocolat brown hair around my boney fingers.

"Maybe cause Drew gives you them, like everytime we've seen him." Teased a voice.

I whipped around to see the source of the jab.

"WHO SAID THAT!" I yelled "MAX GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"AHHHH!" my annoying little brother shrieked, running away. What the heck was wrong with him? I mean, all the time he's assuming things that aren't true.

Putting that out of my head, I thought back on the roses. And Drew. I used to love daises but ever since my first Pokemon contest I've loved roses. Sighing I lay down on my bed again, staring at the ceiling.

Then an ocean blue/green headed shrimp poked his head back into my room,

"You're blushing."

"MAX!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at his face.

Adjusting his glasses he simply stated,

"It's true."

I sighed, got up and muttered

"No it's not."

I walked out of my room and ruffled his hair,

"Love ya." Max and I have a very interesting on and off relationship.

"You too sis."

I headed downstairs into the kitchen. I was hungry. I usually am. I filled up the bowls for my Pokemon and sent them all out for lunch.

"C'mon out Squirtle, Munchlax, Bulbasaur, Eevee, Beautifly and Skitty." I laughed. "Kay guys eat up."

Sitting at the breakfast bar I snatched a bag of chips and stuffed my face. My comfort food. It's hard to believe after two years of travel ling with Ash, Brock and Max I'd be going off alone.

Ash is about 14, a bit, no make that really dense. He's friendly and dreams of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon master.

Brock is on a journey to become the worlds top Pokemon breeder, while meeting as many cute girls as he can. He's 17 funny and can cook amazing!

I met them, traveled with them, and just a couple weeks ago I said good bye to them.

It's kinda sad but we promised to keep in touch. But don't get me wrong, I'm not the kinda girl who leans on and is totally dependent on them. I can go it alone, no matter what Drew says. Oh crap why was I thinking about him again.

My dream? To become a top coordinator and win the ribbon cup. In the last grand festival I was in the final four, but was crushed by Solidad.

She's about Brock's age, easy to talk to and has a big sisterly air about her. But seeing as she won the Festival she's and amazing trainer and shouldn't be underestimated. She's known Drew since his first festival. Why do I keep coming back to him?

Well since I do I guess I'll tell you about him.

Drew Hayden, international heart throb, at only 14. Green hair, green eyes and an awesome smile. I'm not complimenting him, he's always surrounded by fangirls, and I take pride in not being one. Why? Cause most people don't know that he's a jerk, arrogant, self centered and takes pleasure n making me mad.

In my first contest in Slateport city, I met him. He mad me mad and insulted my Beautify. That set me off. I hated him. He crushed me in that contest, but was defeated by Robert. (HA!) He gave my Beautify a rose though.

He has attendacy to do that. Only the first time it was for my Pokemon. The rest were for me. I kinda wish they were for my Pokemon, because Ash, Brock, Max, Mom, and a couple other people think he does it because he likes me. He and I both know that he does it to shut me up.

Though he beats me most of the time, in the second grand festival I beat him by a fraction. And he was kinda awesome about the loss. Sometimes he's how I described him, but other times he's really sweet and gives me advice on battling. Almost like a friend. I think that side of him suits him more.

Last time I saw him we had just battled. (He won) We were watching the sunset and he said he was off to the Johto region. Solidad is going there too. That's kinda the reason that I decided to go.

I sat there wondering about which Pokemon I should bring with me to Johto. "All of them are great." I sighed. I knew I was bringing Blaziken and Eevee but I wasn't sure about anyone else.

I heard the door knock.

"Come in!" I called "It's unlocked!"

The door opened and I heard a screech,

"Honey, I haven't seen you in so long! You guys are back!"

"Mom!" yelled Max, running down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, good to see you." I smiled giving her a hug, "Where's Daddy?"

"At the gym. Your poor father has been working so hard. He's very busy."

"So I guess we should't go there." I muttered

"Of course you can!" Mom laughed.

"But with him working, won't he be too busy?" fretted Max

"Too bust to see his own kids? I think not!" Mom argued "You guys can cheer him up."

I nodded. Then Skitty ran between my legs and jumped up into Mom's arms.

"Nyahh!"

Skitty and Mom have a really close bond, almost as close as a trainer's with it's pokemon. They loved eachother since they even met.

"Skitty" Mom cried "Did you miss me?"

"Nya!" _(A lot)_

"Good. Now you two head to the gym while I make some dinner." Mom insisted, "And I have a little something for you guys for later."

I ginned and headed for the Petalburg Gym to see my Dad.

Oh! And if you haven't already guessed, my name's May, May Maple.

Sorry it's a little boring and Drew isn't in it yet, BUT he shows up in chapter 3. It's a little boring because this is the first chapter and I had to do the explaining crap. The chapters usually won't be that short. I'll post Chapter 2 when I get 1 review.

Lovelovelove,

Shippingluvar13


End file.
